


CHIVALRY FOR A CHERRY

by Alexandria_Lin



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Canon Compliant, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2021, Love, M/M, Maru-MA, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Lin/pseuds/Alexandria_Lin
Summary: ‘Hey! What are you complaining about? You asked me to share about how I spent the day, didn’t you? And that’s what I did!’And yet it ended up being mostly about the Royal Couple! And, also, quite a bit about the … er … ex-royal? — previously royal? — not so royal anymore? — yeah, that couple!It is Murata Ken’s Valentine’s Day, after all! What did you expect? Of course it’s got to be cheeky as heck and cute to boot! Or is it …?
Relationships: Chevalier/Cecilie von Spitzweg, Wolfram von Bielefeld/Shibuya Yuuri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Maru-MA Royal Couple





	CHIVALRY FOR A CHERRY

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do NOT own ‘Maru-MA’ / ‘Kyou Kara Maou!’. All rights and property belong to Takabayashi Tomo, etc etc.
> 
> Huhuhu! What was I thinking? How did it end up like this?! Ah, well … here goes…!

Murata: “Good evening! Welcome to today’s special Murakenzu ‘Valentine's Day Special with that Someone Special’—!”

Yuuri: “Aren’t you using the word ‘special’ just a little too many times here?”

Murata: “Hmm? Oh, you mean the special word?” *Grins brightly* “That, my friend, is a literary device called antanaclasis!”

Yuuri: “A what now? Antenna classes? Ah, as expected, students who attend elite high schools take really obscure and interesting subjects …”

Murata: “Anyway, as I was saying, today’s Murakenzu special is brought to you specially by your one and only Muraken and your super special Shibuya!!!”

Yuuri: *Mutters* “Like I said, you’re overusing that repetition …”

Murata: “I am Muraken …!”

Yuuri: “And I am Shibuya …. Um … hello!”

Murata: “Eh? What’s with that hesitation? You should sound more enthusiastic than that!”

Yuuri: “Heh … can’t be helped, right? Since … you know … this is how I usually talk.”

Murata: *Huffs* “Hah, you mean that’s how you usually talk on Murakenzu shows, don’t you? But that’s OK, my one and only comedy duo partner, you’re perfect just the way you are!”

Yuuri: “Uwah!!! Murata, don’t say something so misleading! You’re going to open us up to all sorts of misinterpretations and misunderstandings!”

Murata: “Who says anyone is misunderstanding anything?” *Grins cheerfully*

Yuuri: “Gyah!”

Murata: “Ah, come on, Shibuya! It’s the day to be talking all lovey-dovey, you know! Incidentally, I meant for you to employ that sort of tone for the intro just now. Like the smouldering sexy voice!”

Yuuri: “Eeehhh! I don’t have that kind of voice! Or rather, why are we even talking about something like this?”

Murata: *Laughs* “Right, right. No pressure! I’m sure our fans will totally understand. Only your beloved fiance has the privilege to experience your sexy mode, isn’t that so?”

Yuuri: *Blushes* “Murata! Ugh! And, by the way, fans? What fans?”

Murata: “Loyal fans of our Murakenzu super stardom, of course!” *Smiles proudly* “But, say, Shibuya, some Valentine’s Day back, weren’t you complaining that the only chocolates you got were from your mother? I heard that the chocolates you received this time around piled up from floor to ceiling …! It’s like everyone in the Kingdom wanted to give you something sweet, however small it may be!”

Yuuri: “Ah — well — that’s because I’m typically an unpopular guy, you know …. It’s only in Shin Makoku, with their weird twisted sense of aesthetics and their obsession with double-blacks, that I received all those gifts. Or … maybe they’re just feeling sorry for me …? Anyhow, I’m grateful, nonetheless! By the way, those aren’t just chocolates — there are all sorts of confectionary and desserts, too! Poor Gunter and the team have been endlessly testing them out for poison!”

Murata: *Chuckles* “I’m sure your daughter and your fiance will have a blast out of them! Once they are certified free from poison, of course.”

Yuuri: “Hmm, yeah … but they shouldn’t be eating too much sweet stuff — they need to take care of they’re health!”

Murata: “Ever the worried papa of the family, aren’t you, Shibuya?” *Smirks* “But you’re wrong, y’know, about the Mazokus’ sense of aesthetics and double-black obsession …. You could be the ultimate double-black of all time, but if you were as slimy and cunning as Shinou, you wouldn’t be so beloved as you are.”

Yuuri: “Eh? But Shinou _is_ highly respected by the Mazokus…!”

Murata: “Don’t be mistaken. He is feared, yes. Revered, maybe. But, loved? No. You, on the other hand, command not just the respect and loyalty of your people, but their love and devotion as well. He envies you that, you know …. You are able to do that from the purity of your heart and your sense of justice, not by your black hair and black eyes. You don’t see piles of chocolates outside Shinou’s shrine, do you?”

Yuuri: “Thanks, Murata. I don’t want to sound vain or anything, but … to hear that the people approves of me — this old rookie King — really warms my heart.”

Murata: “You earned it, Shibuya! But — ah — we’re not here to talk about chocolates!”

Yuuri: “Huh? It’s Valentine’s Day! What else is there to talk about?”

Murata: *To audience* “Can I get the audience to start throwing chocolate eggs at this guy?!”

Yuuri: “Hey, hey! Don’t be so reckless! And don’t you mean rotten eggs? Chocolate eggs are for Easter, right? Uh — not that I’m asking to be pelted with rotten eggs, of course!”

Murata: *Sighs* “You know, I’m convinced sometimes you’re just being dense and oblivious on purpose!”

Yuuri: “Huh? What are you talking about?”

Murata: “Since today is that special day, we’re here to hear how you spent it with that special someone, of course!”

Yuuri: *Blushes* “Wait — no — wait — what?! Th—that’s supposed to be private!”

Murata: “Come on, Shibuya, don’t be so stingy!”

Yuuri: “But, Murata, Murakenzu is not called a ‘duo’ for nothing, y’know …. There are two of us! How come it’s always me being spotlighted? How about you take a turn today…? Yeah — why don’t _you_ tell us about how you spent your special day!”

Murata: *Laughs* “Hmm, why not!” *Claps hands together* “Well …”

It’s surprisingly busy at this early hour in the morning!

Of course, it’s Valentine’s Day, Shin Makoku’s newly adopted holiday. Like all things remotely related to His Majesty the 27th Maou, the people have taken to it with impressive gusto. Though, in this case, it isn’t clear how this holiday got introduced to Shin Makoku in the first place. Shibuya certainly didn’t do it on purpose, like he did with Christmas ….

Come to think of it, didn’t Christmas in Shin Makoku started in a similar ambiguous fashion, when the mistletoe tradition leaked out and they tried to catch Shibuya under the mistletoe …. The winner of that peculiar competition was Ao, Shibuya’s black mare. Then, Shibuya got the idea to properly introduce that holiday by giving out presents and what not.

In a similar manner, Valentine’s Day took root in Shin Makoku. Shibuya sort of took advantage of it, in his efforts to abolish the ‘Who is His Majesty the Maou's Bride!’. Since the two events more or less coincide, Shibuya declared that everyone should be allowed to celebrate and share love on this day, not just the Maou. And so Valentine’s Day came to be in place of the showcasing event for potential partners to the Maou.

Lord von Christ was, needless to say, overcome with emotions over the generosity of His Benign Majesty’s big heart, sharing love with all. But Murata has no doubt it’s because Shibuya has no space for anyone else but his fiance, even if he doesn’t say it outright.

Well, speaking of Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld, today was sure to be interesting …

“Good morning, Your Eminence,” Lord Weller greeted him, as he approached the Royal Chambers.

Murata was somewhat surprised to find both Lord Weller and Gurrier outside the anteroom, in which Shibuya has his sitting area, like a living room, before his bedroom.

“Ah, good morning …. What are the two of you doing outside Shibuya’s rooms?” he asked curiously. “Isn’t it about time to wake Shibuya up?”

“The two of them have been up for some time now …” replied Lord Weller.

“Hmm, I rather thought they would have slept in a little,” mused Murata, “especially seeing as they were up quite late, making chocolates for each other last night, weren’t they?”

“Yes — well — they both started off pretending they were only helping Greta make chocolates for school today …” said Lord Weller, smiling in amusement. “But, by the end of it, I heard them bickering playfully, and squealing at each other not to take a peek at the other’s work.”

Murata couldn’t help himself, and burst out laughing.

“Shhh…!” whispered Gurrier, smirking. “The Young Masters are up. And apparently, having some private moment!”

“Then, shouldn’t you be giving them their privacy, instead of listening in on them?” Murata’s eyebrows raised. “It’s rude to listen in on others’ love-making, y’know.” Nonetheless, Murata found his lips twitching in amusement.

“Ah, don’t be such a spoilsport, Your Eminence! Gurrie-chan is just having a bit of fun! Besides, if ever there is a day for love-making, it’s today, isn’t it?!” Gurrier winked mischievously.

Lord Weller gave a soft cough to interrupt them. “It’s not what you think, Your Eminence. His Majesty and Wolfram are just having a conversation.”

Gurrier grinned and dragged Murata closer to the door, which was left slightly ajar.

Murata was just in time to catch Shibuya asking Lord von Bielefeld something about what he wanted to do for the day, to which that tsundere fiance simply gave a non-committal response.

“Um, OK …” came Shibuya’s hesitating voice. “I was kind of thinking … maybe … erm … I mean — uh — d—do you want to go on a picnic date with me?”

Even after all this time, Shibuya still sounded a little shy. This was followed by a short silence. Murata can imagine Shibuya holding his breath in anticipation. Not just Shibuya, the three of them outside were, too! Then again, Lord von Bielefeld usually would not disappoint Shibuya.

“No.”

‘No?’ was clearly echoed incredulously on Gurrier and Murata’s faces.

“Uh …” That was Shibuya, trying to hide his disappointment.

“Let’s do something else,” interjected Lord von Bielefeld.

“Sure …. Why not…? What do you have in mind?” asked Shibuya.

“Why don’t we spend the day playing baseball.”

Another stretch of silence.

“HUH?!” Evidently, Shibuya had been shocked speechless.

“You heard me!” huffed Lord von Bielefeld.

“But, Wolf, it’s Valentine’s Day!”

“So?”

“I mean, people are supposed to do things a—as a c—couple, y’know …?”

“Hmph! What couples do together differ from one to another. What does it matter what other people are supposed to be doing?”

“You’re right …” Shibuya agreed quietly, though Murata could hear a smile in his voice. “I—I just don’t want you to get bored, Wolf, today of all days …”

Murata didn’t have to see his best friend’s face to know that Shibuya was struggling to contain his excitement that Lord von Bielefeld was the one who initiated this. He could hear the hope clearly in his voice, paired with the obvious concern for his fiance’s personal happiness.

“Stop being so annoying, Yuuri. You asked what I have in mind, didn’t you? Well, this is what I want to do today. If you really want to, we can do both; we can have a picnic down on the baseball field and enjoy it in between baseball sessions. Unless, of course, you’d rather maintain your personal space for your favourite pastime…?”

“No, no!” Shibuya was quick to deny. “Of course I absolutely love that idea, Wolf!”

Shibuya sounded so happy! From Lord von Bielefeld’s “Oomph!” that followed, Murata deduced that Shibuya had very likely tackled his fiance in a fierce hug. This was followed by yet another stretch of silence, which left quite a lot to the imagination.

“OK, I’ll go get things ready!”

“What? Yuuri—!”

“I’ll see you later, Wolf!”

And before they could jump out of the way, the door flew open and out came Shibuya, nearly bowling them over. He stopped in his tracks just in time. He blinked in surprise and stared at the three of them loitering outside his doors.

“Um, what are you all doing out here?”

“Good morning, Shibuya!” said Murata cheerfully. “Just thought I’d pop by to wish you a happy Valentine’s Day!” He winked.

“Morning, Your Majesty!” Lord Weller cleared his throat. “I came to wake you up as usual, but I see you’re already up and ready.”

“And I, Young Master, am here to give you my very own Valentine’s Day chocolates in person!” With a flourish, Gurrier presented Shibuya with a pretty box that has his shop’s logo printed on it.

“Wow, Josak! You made these yourself?” said Shibuya, taking the box. “Thanks!”

“Eh? Shibuya, you’re receiving Gurrier’s self-made chocolates, huh?” Murata teased with a smirk. “Are you sure your jealous fiance is OK with that?”

“Huh — what? N—no, that’s not it!” yelped Shibuya. “I mean, even though they’re self-made, they’re still courtesy chocolates, aren’t they? Since Josak made them in mass batches to sell at the shop, right?”

“Young Master, you wound me!” cried Gurrier, pretending to be offended. “Don’t you know it’s rude to hurt a girl’s feelings on Valentine’s Day?”

“But, lots of people around the world get their hearts broken on Valentine’s Day, you know …”

For some reason, Murata’s voice came out rather gravely, causing the others to turn to him questioningly. Sensing the uneasy atmosphere, Murata quickly waved his hands and laughed awkwardly.

“Murata?”

“Hmm? Ah, sorry, Shibuya, I don’t have any chocolates for you.”

Because chocolates won’t be enough to convey feelings adequately …. Whoa, where did that come from? He chided himself. What’s got into me today …?

“Eh? That’s not what I’m asking …. I’m just wondering if you’re all right …. You seem a bit … off,” Shibuya commented, peering at Murata.

“What are you talking about? I’m doing great!” Murata reassured his best friend, even doing a little twirl. “Lord Weller, don’t you have something for your godson?”

“Yes, but I’m afraid I just got them from a shop in town,” said Lord Weller, smiling. “Here you are, Yuuri. Have a good Valentine’s Day!”

“Apparently, His Kitty-chan Excellency made you some chocolates, too, Young Master,” chuckled Gurrier. “They’re on your office desk. He wrote in large letters on the box and on the chocolates themselves that they are one hundred per cent courtesy ‘Made in Gwendal’ chocolates!”

“Ah, he’s probably traumatised by his experience of being accused of stealing his own younger brother’s fiance in Svelera,” said Lord Weller, also chuckling. “But, is there somewhere you need to be, Your Majesty? You were rushing off in a hurry, just a moment ago …”

“Oh, right. I’ll be off now! Thank you both for the chocolates again!” And with that, Shibuya took off running down the halls.

Sighing and shaking his head, Lord Weller followed to guard his charge. Deciding he had nothing better to do, Murata came trailing after. If nothing else, it would be interesting to see what Shibuya was so eager to get done before his date with Lord von Bielefeld.

To Murata’s surprise, they followed Shibuya, not to the kitchens, where he presumed Shibuya would be getting the things for their picnic ready, but to the ball park, where they found him with gardening implements. Lord Weller hurried forwards to offer his help, but Shibuya waved him off at once. So, all they could do was stand aside and observe him work.

It appeared that Shibuya was using the bases around the field as points of reference or markers of some sort. He was dragging a gardening tool along and making deep lines in the ground. It didn’t take too long before it occurred to Murata that Shibuya was drawing! Drawing on his prized ball park! When Murata remarked his surprise at Shibuya’s disfiguring his own ball park, Lord Weller assured him that it could easily be repaired.

It took Shibuya well over an hour before he was happy with his efforts. When he was done, Murata and Lord Weller couldn’t help but admire his handiwork.

It was a giant heart! Shibuya had drawn a giant heart shape, connecting all the bases! Sure, it was a tiny bit lopsided, but there was absolutely no mistaking the shape engraved into the baseball field. And right in the middle, Shibuya had etched Lord von Bielefeld’s and his own name!

Once he was satisfied, Shibuya dashed back to the Castle, yelling out to Lord Weller that he was just going to get a shower, and that he would appreciate Lord Weller watching over his ball park for him, so that no one would destroy his masterpiece.

Of course, Lord Weller need not worry over His Majesty’s safety; the super secret service guards are always on the lookout. But he looked puzzled, nonetheless. “A shower?”

Murata laughed. “Shibuya obviously wants to look good for when he meets up with his fiance!”

It was a whole hour later before Shibuya reappeared, hand-in-hand with Lord von Bielefeld. When the ball park came into their view, a blindingly radiant smile graced the bishounen Prince’s face, stunning poor Shibuya witless.

To Murata’s entertainment, Shibuya protested passionately, when Lord von Bielefeld made to strip off. My, my … you sure are protective and possessive, aren’t you, Shibuya? Murata thought to himself in amusement. Even from this distance, Murata could see His Excellency rolled his eyes and stepped back from Shibuya. He proceeded to undress out of his formal attire … only to reveal that he was already fully dressed in a set of Shibuya’s sports clothes underneath.

It was while he was amusing himself, watching the Royal Couple having so much fun, that Murata heard someone approaching him from behind. He turned to find Chevalier, Lady von Spitzweg’s good looking blond personal attendant coming towards him.

“Hello, Your Previous Majesty Chevalier!” greeted Murata cheerfully.

At this address, the 25th Maou, who reigned immediately before Lady von Spitzweg, flinched and looked about frantically, less they be overheard by his fair lady. It seemed Her Ladyship was still in the dark about her faithful attendant’s true identity.

“Your Eminence!” He bowed, expression still mildly panicked.

“Come now! Weren’t we prison buddies? You don’t have to be so stiff and formal, much less behave like a humble butler with me!” chided Murata. “Really, Your Previous Majesty, you should stop shying away like that! Maybe then your beloved Lady Cheri will finally notice you in a romantic light.”

Chevalier smiled serenely. “Thank you for your words of encouragement, Your Eminence. For Her Ladyship, I will willingly wait for as long as it takes. Perhaps someday I might be moved to muster my courage. Milady always inspires the best in me … after all, it is because of her that I undertook self-transformation, once I abdicated. Ah, where would I be without my love for her to drive me on…?” He spoke with impressive passion — you can hardly tell he’s the same quiet gentleman who is constantly by Her Previous Majesty’s side. “For now, however, I am content to wait in the shadows …. Besides, she is happy right now …”

“You do know that part about waiting in the shadows sounds kind of creepy in a stalker-ish way, right?” Murata snorted. “As for her happiness, hasn’t she had her heart broken at least three times over the course of the last century or more that you have been her faithful attendant?”

“Yes … it broke my heart to see her in so much pain …”

“And yet …? You didn’t try to step in to comfort her as a … well … lover?” Murata was actually curious. “Ah, excuse my nosiness. I don’t mean to be a busybody.”

“Not at all, Your Eminence,” Chevalier said warmly. “Ever since that time in Darco, when I confessed the truth of my identity to His Majesty, His Excellency Lord von Voltaire, and Your Eminence, I have felt a lot lighter. It feels surprisingly good to have someone I can talk to about my feelings for Milady! It makes me think … in a small corner of my mind … that I might be able to someday gain the courage needed …”

Yes … well, thought Murata, I imagine you’ve held your silence all throughout those long years … never talking to anyone about it. Maybe that’s why he didn’t find the courage to confess to Lady von Spitzweg all those times when he had the chance. True friendship is, after all, a powerful thing that motivates a person.

They stood together in companionable silence for several long moments, looking out over the ball park, where Shibuya had his arms around Lord von Bielefeld from behind, as he adjusted His Excellency’s grip, or something or other. They took off running from base to base, tracing out the heart shape, all the while laughing and enjoying themselves.

“Don’t they look happy?” said Chevalier, almost dreamily. He was wearing a fond smile, as he watched Lord von Bielefeld make a home-run, even with the strange heart-shaped circuit they were playing by.

“You come off like a proud father when you look at Lord von Bielefeld like that, you know …” observed Murata. “But I suppose that _is_ how he is to you, huh? Since you’ve been by Lady von Spitzweg’s side all these years … her children must seem like your own.”

“In His Excellency Lord von Bielefeld’s case, yes,” replied Chevalier nostalgically. “Lord von Voltaire was already quite a grown child, when Milady ascended the throne. Lord Weller, on the other hand, grew up spending quite a lot of time away from the Castle, travelling with his father. But Lord von Bielefeld was born and raised in Blood Pledge Castle, you see … so, I have watched that adorable little baby grow up into the wonderful young man he is now. And even though I didn’t have any influence in his upbringing, I am, nevertheless, proud of him, like a father. It fills me with great joy to see him so happy …” he sighed. “I can’t tell you how proud I am to see him mature, and rise stronger than Milady ever was …. If Her Ladyship never finds such flourishing and fulfilling happiness, well … it’s only right that her son, who looks so much like her, succeeds where she did not. He should never have to bear the pain Milady had to endure …”

Damn, who would have thought … Murata could almost make himself believe that this previous previous Maou is actually Lord von Bielefeld’s father! The heck of a scandal _that_ would be! But, of course, there’s no way that could ever be true … Chevalier is far too shy and helpless, to the point of faultiness, for such a thing to ever happen.

“Doesn’t it hurt?”

Chevalier blinked. “Seeing Lord von Bielefeld and His Majesty together like that?” he asked, bewildered. “Why would it hurt me?”

Even then, Shibuya and Lord von Bielefeld were rolling on the ground in each other’s arms.

“I’m not talking about Lord von Bielefeld — I’m referring to his mother!” Murata snorted and chuckled. He supposed it was his fault for phrasing such a question just after Chevalier was going on about Lord von Bielefeld’s happiness. “Doesn’t the pain get … unbearable?” Murata clarified. “For you to be holding on for more than a hundred years … that’s really something. Don’t you feel … so infinitely alone, even though you’re right by the side of the person you love most?”

“Yes,” said Chevalier simply. “But, this feeling of living for something … for someone — the feeling of loving someone so completely is truly wonderful. I’d much rather have this than to feel nothing at all — even if my love and devotion is unrequited — even if it hurts like nothing else ever could.”

“Then you truly are someone to be admired …. For all your peculiarities, you are the stronger man …” Murata had murmured so quietly under his breath that Chevalier couldn’t catch a single word.

“I beg your pardon, Your Eminence?”

“It’s nothing,” said Murata nonchalantly. “By the way, did you come out here just to catch a front-seat view of the Royal Couple’s Valentine’s Day date?” asked Murata, smirking. “I mean, you’re rarely ever away from Her Ladyship’s side!”

“Ah, that’s right!” exclaimed Chevalier, suddenly recalling something. “Your Eminence, these are for you!” He grandly presented a gaudily decorated box.

“Eh? What’s this?”

“These are Valentine’s Day chocolates from Milady to Your Eminence, if Your Eminence would do Her Ladyship the honour of accepting them…?”

Murata couldn’t help but burst out laughing. “Seriously? If she’s gone so far as to include me … did she get chocolates for every man in Shin Makoku?”

“No. Only the people important to her … including her sons and His Majesty,” said Chevalier quietly. “Milady made them herself. Even though I was helping her make them, her fine delicate hands caressed those acoco beans into these beautiful confections.”

“Ah, sorry …. That was too thoughtless of me …” said Murata apologetically. “Did you … um … get any?” Surely Chevalier, as her constant companion, would be one of those Lady von Spitzweg considers important to her…?

“Yes!” he said enthusiastically. “Milady very kindly let me have the remainder of the chocolates, after she packed away all those she was giving out!”

Murata face-palmed. Who the heck said Shibuya was dense and oblivious way back then? He, at least, was a mere inexperienced teenager, who also happened to be struggling against the prejudices and stigma of society at large. And he matured and grew up soon enough — just look at him now! Honestly, Shibuya’s supposed denseness of the early days was _nothing_ compared to Lady von Spitzweg’s. If you take into account her age, and how long Chevalier has been chasing her, and everything else besides — well … all Murata could do was shake his head in dismay.

“Here, Your Previous Majesty Chevalier, why don’t we share this? Surely, the joy of indulging in Her Ladyship’s splendid delights is tenfold when shared…? It’s because she’s such a generous and benign soul, don’t you think?”

“I—I—I couldn’t, Your Eminence!”

“Oh, come on!” coaxed Murata. “If we are good enough to share prison experience, we ought to be good enough to share a box of chocolates!”

After further persistence on Murata’s part, Chevalier finally relented. And so, they were sitting up in the stands — still watching the Royal Couple playing to their hearts’ content — and sharing the box of Love Huntress brand chocolates, when the Huntress of Love herself sauntered up to them!

“Ooh, my, my! What an adorable picture the two of you make!” cooed Lady von Spitzweg. “Hello, Your Eminence! Ah, and Chevalier, dear, it really is very nice to see you relax a little, you know … I’ve been telling you for years that you should take it easy and enjoy life a little more!”

Upon seeing the mistress of his heart, Chevalier had promptly choked on a chocolate whole. Even so, he had jumped to his feet — or tried to — but Murata subtly tripped his feet, so that he fell backwards into his seat and continued choking like a man having a seizure.

“Ah, Lady von Spitzweg!” called Murata brightly. “Mr Chevalier here is too far gone in his ecstasy at the extraordinary deliciousness of these chocolates you made! By the way, thank you, My Lady. Though I fear Chevalier would need someone to massage him back to composure!”

“Oh, that’s my pleasure, Your Eminence!” said Lady von Spitzweg, nodding with delight at the open box of chocolates. “But — poor Chevalier …! Come here!”

And with that, she practically pulled him onto her lap, as she massaged his back and shoulders. Chevalier’s face, at this point, was becoming redder than Lady von Karbelnikoff’s hair!

That evening, they were gathered for dinner. Chevalier had been included as a guest of honour, as part of His Majesty’s gratitude for his assistance, especially in Darco. Or so that’s what the official word out is. Lady von Spitzweg was, as ever, dressed magnificently in a highly revealing gown. Chevalier, on the other hand, was in a dark grey suit, looking extremely nervous. He looked like he might beg Lord von Voltaire to open the earth up to swallow him whole!

“But, where is His Majesty and Wolf?” asked Lady von Spitzweg, looking around.

“Ah,” Lord Weller cleared his throat, “about that, Mother, His Majesty and Wolfram are, regretfully, still out on the baseball field …. And since it’s Valentine’s Day, I thought it rude to interrupt them.” The second son smiled sheepishly.

“Ooh!!! But of course you mustn’t disturb their romantic date, Conrart! No, no! Leave them be!” Instead of looking at all upset at not having a family dinner, Lady von Spitzweg positively sparkled with excitement at this.

“Yes, Mother,” Lord Weller agreed amiably. “Unfortunately, Greta, too, will not be able to join us tonight. She is too worn out from the Valentine’s Day party they had at school.”

“Oh, the poor dear! Is she all right, then?” asked Grandmother Cheri worriedly.

“Yes, she’s fine. Just exhausted,” said Lord Weller reassuringly.

“Well, at least she had fun! Just imagine, a party at school, with so many young people your age! Oh, His Majesty has done a wonderful thing in establishing public schools and compulsory education!”

“Forgive me, Mother, but I will also make my excuses.” Lord von Voltaire bowed himself out.

“Huh? Where did Gwen go?” Now Her Ladyship was getting puzzled.

“He’s just gone to take care of our niece, Mother,” soothed Lord Weller. “You know how Gwen gets with children.”

“Ah, well … it’ll be a cosy little dinner, then, just the four of us!” she sang cheerfully. “Isn’t that nice, Your Eminence?”

“Erm, I’m very sorry, My Lady! But I just recalled I have something important I must attend to.” Murata said mysteriously.

“And as His Majesty’s personal bodyguard, I should be out there, watching over His Majesty,” said Lord Weller apologetically. “Please understand, Mother …”

“Oh, of course!” Lady von Spitzweg smiled indulgently. “Nothing makes me happier than to see my beloved sons so absorbed by the things they care about, you know …”

“But, please, Your Previous Majesties, do proceed to dinner as planned!” urged Murata. “I’m sure you wouldn’t want to waste the kitchen staff’s hard work, would you? You should enjoy yourselves as much as possible on our behalf! Then the rest of us wouldn’t feel so guilty for cancelling.”

“Oh, Your Eminence, rest assured we absolutely will!” Lady von Spitzweg winked, ever so cheerful. If she had noticed Murata’s plural remark of the title earlier, she made no comment.

“I’m sure His Majesty will want to reschedule the family dinner in honour of Chevalier,” said Lord Weller. “I hope this does not offend either of you…?”

“Don’t be silly, Conrart! Of course I would much rather His Majesty and Wolf enjoy a dinner date, just the two of them, tonight!”

All this while, Chevalier had been pleading for Murata’s sympathy with his eyes.

“Go on, then!” urged Murata, waving the couple towards the entrance to the banquet hall. “Why don’t you offer your arm and escort Lady von Spitzweg in, Chevalier…!” Murata suggested innocently. “I’m sure Her Ladyship would love that!”

Chevalier looked downright panicked, as Lady von Spitzweg squealed and clung on to his arm. She proceeded to chatter merrily, while Chevalier awkwardly escorted her into the room.

“That was nicely done!” said Murata, pleased, once they were out of earshot.

This was, of course, all according to plan. Several days ago, Lord von Voltaire, upon Murata’s urging, had gravely announced to his siblings the truth about Chevalier’s feelings for their mother. On their return from Darco, the two younger brothers had been made aware of Chevalier’s true identity as the 25th Maou of Shin Makoku, but neither of them were told expressly of the real reason behind his faithful service to Lady von Spitzweg.

Just like their eldest brother, the two of them were momentarily shocked into silence, before slowly coming to terms with the news. Lord Weller, as ever, smiled gently and said that he was glad, and as long as Chevalier can make their mother happy …. The third son frowned a little, but said finally that better it were Chevalier than that Shimaron businessman Fanberlain, especially if it were true that Fanfan had dark intentions with regards to the Forbidden Boxes, as they learnt in Darco.

And so it came to be, the plan to get the two previous Maou’s together…! Surely Lady von Spitzweg, champion of love, could not miss the signs, especially upon seeing that the table was set only for two, complete with an all-out romantic setting!

Yuuri: “Ah, so the dinner date was a success, then? That’s great, that’s great! But — eh? Murata! How did this end up being about other people’s Valentine’s Day, instead of your own?”

Murata: *Laughs triumphantly* “Hey! What are you complaining about? You asked me to share about how I spent the day, didn’t you? And that’s what I did!”

Yuuri: “No way! There are gaps you omitted! Like the gap between eating Lady Cheri’s chocolates and gathering for dinner. And where did you go after that, anyway?”

Murata: “Oh, that? I just went over to Gurrier’s bar and spent the evening there. By the way, I saw that impressive fire display, when I was on my way out! Figures Lord von Bielefeld would conjure up a fire ring in the shape of a heart, directly corresponding to the one you etched onto the ball park, huh? He even spelled out the characters of your names in dancing flames!”

Yuuri: *Blushes* “Hehe…! Yeah, that was … amazing … as expected of Wolf!”

Murata: “Mn …. Though I am rather disappointed I didn’t catch a kiss — not even one — all those time I was sitting there watching! Ah, well, I bet there was a spectacular one under the fire display, though, am I right?”

Yuuri: *Blushes even redder* “Uh …!” *Covers face*

Murata: *Grins cheekily* “So secretive…! I guess that makes it all the sweeter, huh?” *Sighs dreamily*

Yuuri: “Murata! Really, how old are you, again?” *To audience* “Thank you for joining us for today’s Valentine’s Day special!”

Murata: *Cackles* “Way to change the subject, Shibuya! All right, then!” *To audience* “This has been Murakenzu, sending you lots of love for Valentine’s Day, and every other day of the year! Until next time!” *Bows*

**Author's Note:**

> Because the Royal Couple rocks!  
> And because Chevalier deserves more love! OK — who saw that coming?  
> Huh? What about our dear old Murata? *Shrugs*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [PI TO A PIE](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30053226) by [Alexandria_Lin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandria_Lin/pseuds/Alexandria_Lin)




End file.
